


На берегу Колорадо центурион Аврелий сел и заплакал

by DemiaLee



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Humor, Other, Tentacles, Юмор, тентакли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiaLee/pseuds/DemiaLee
Summary: Кентавр Мо искал новых друзей. Центурион Аврелий из Феникса после второй битвы за Дамбу Гувера искал путь домой. Волею судьбы они встретились.





	На берегу Колорадо центурион Аврелий сел и заплакал

Его звали Мо. Просто Мо – и ничего больше. Ему по-своему повезло, ведь у его сородичей вовсе не было никаких имен.   
  
Мо жил на дне большого радиоактивного кратера – темного и уютного. Плескался в испускающих целительное излучение лужах, игриво переплевывался с собратьями кислотой, питался сочной плотью, которую время от времени подбрасывали огромные двуногие, обитающие наверху.   
  
Мо ни на что не жаловался, потому что жаловаться было некому. Печальное стечение неведомых обстоятельств лишь его одного наделило зачатками разума. Или позволило их сохранить – как тени оставшейся в далеком прошлом жизни. Как неровные, перемешанные клочки смазанных воспоминаний. В тех воспоминаниях он тоже с кем-то где-то плескался, чем-то перебрасывался, а на землю сплевывал только тогда, когда какая-нибудь гадость попадала в рот.   
  
Там у него были друзья – подобные ему. Как и он в те времена, двуногие. А здесь – лишь неразумные грузные туши, которым только бы плескаться, плеваться да жрать.   
  
Мо был одинок и долгое время считал, что таков единственно верный порядок вещей. Пока в один прекрасный день, флегматично пережевывая чью-то уже не очень свежую мышцу, не услышал, как наверху рокочущим басом переговариваются двое. И тогда Мо грустно посмотрел на копошащихся поблизости созданий и вдруг понял, что ему самому даже не с кем поговорить! Некому сказать, что мышца уже несвежая, а в последнем куске сброшенной сверху плоти попадались совсем невкусные, очень твердые кусочки металла. Маленькие и округлые, они не пережевывались, похрустывая, как кости. Их можно было просто проглотить, но потом тяжелел и побаливал живот.  
  
В тот же день Мо принял Очень Важное Решение. И ночью, кряхтя, сопя, пуская желтые пузыри, раз за разом соскальзывая и плюхаясь в радиоактивную лужу, все-таки взял и выбрался из кратера. Никто из собратьев не попытался его остановить.   
  
Наверху Мо открылся удивительный огромный мир – широкий, просторный, с бескрайним небесным куполом над головой. С крошечными точками-звездами и порывами теплого ветра, обдувающими толстую голую шкуру. Снова щемящей волной накатили воспоминания, а с ними опять пришло четкое, ясное осознание одиночества.   
  
Нет, понял Мо. Дальше так жить нельзя.  
  
Шурша склизким пузом, перебирая костяными отростками, шевеля щупальцами и конечностями, он выполз на ровную, явно не природой созданную дорогу и решительно отправился в путешествие по удивительному огромному миру. С целью найти друзей.   
  
Но как, скажите на милость, искать друзей на этих необъятных просторах? Наверное, размышлял Мо, преодолевая непривычные расстояния по непривычной поверхности, ночами друзья прячутся в безопасном месте. Ночь темна и полна кровожадных тварей. Вроде той, грозной и рогатой, которая, шагнув из мрака ему навстречу, отчего-то на миг застыла, как-то совсем не грозно пискнула и убежала, размахивая здоровенными когтистыми лапами и впечатляющим хвостом.  
  
Тварь, невзирая на ее странное поведение, действительно выглядела пугающей и… да, кровожадной. Мо не хотел бы видеть ее в числе своих новых друзей. И в той стороне, где горели оранжевые огни, он тоже решил знакомств не искать. Огонь – это больно, он слепит и обжигает. Значит, нужно ползти туда, где темно, спокойно и тихо. Например, в небольшую пещеру, вход в которую чернеет среди серовато-песочных скал.   
  
Да, решил Мо. Пещера – это то, что нужно. В крайнем случае, там можно переждать ночь, а с восходом солнца будущие друзья наверняка сами вылезут из своих ям и нор… Или где они там обитают. В тонкостях почти забытого мира сложно вот так, с наскока, заново разобраться.  
  
Размышляя и строя оптимистичные планы, Мо вполз в пещеру, легко скатился по каменной наклонной тропе, оставляя за собой слизистую дорожку. Фыркнул, хрюкнул, свернул налево…   
  
И огорчился, потому что увидел огонь. Все тот же опасный, горячий огонь – Мо аж сплюнул на стену в сердцах. Ну надо же, и здесь эта пакость!   
  
Но… Рядом с ней – двуногое. Живое, не боящееся огня двуногое! И, судя по внешнему виду… По – с трудом вспомнилось подходящее слово – одежде, заканчивающейся чуть выше колен…   
  
Мо напрягся, выискивая в глубине извилин верное определение, пока двуногое, вытаращив глаза и поблескивая какой-то железкой, медленно отступало к противоположной стене.   
  
Женщина! Вот что это такое! Настоящая женщина.   
  
А женщина, как навевало воспоминаниями, – это даже, пожалуй, лучше, чем просто…   
  
«Друг», – с умилением подумал Мо, подползая ближе.  
  
«Блядь», – подумал центурион Аврелий.

***

  
Прославленный воин Аврелий из Феникса, еще недавно комендант военного лагеря «Коттонвуд-Коув» и командующий целой центурией, хотел обратно. Домой. На руины бывшей столицы штата Аризона, облепленные базами Легиона.   
  
Он хотел вернуться в родной штаб, отодрать от тела грязную, пропахшую потом и гарью форму, сесть за стол… Да, прямо голышом сесть за стол и написать длинное письмо своему лучшему – и единственному – другу. Цезарю. Великому Цезарю, императору и главнокомандующему, вождю, объединившему восемьдесят шесть дикарских племен…   
  
Который наверняка сейчас дрыхнет на удобной кровати. Во сне строит планы мести презренным плутократам, второй раз одержавшим нечестную, несправедливую победу. В то время, пока Аврелий из Феникса, забившись в какую-то сырую дыру на западном берегу реки Колорадо, пытается поджарить кусок кротокрыса на слабом, с трудом разведенном огне. С перчиками халапеньо – они придают жесткому мясу пикантную остроту и забивают противный привкус.   
  
Жаль только, удручающие мысли остротой из головы не вытравить. Какой-то неопрятный бродяга – Курьер, как он себя называл, – сначала прикидывался другом, разгуливал по лагерю, даже пытался общаться с деканом Севером. А потом взял – и явился на дамбу с целой армией проклятых секьюритронов! Так внезапно явился, что даже сам легат Ланий был вынужден отступить. И НКР бежала сверкая пятками и сметая все на своем пути.   
  
Кто успел убежать – тому повезло. А кто до явления Курьера растерял большую часть своих бойцов, не успел отступить с основными войсками и теперь вынужден передвигаться по пустошам перебежками… от пещеры к пещере, чтобы случайно не нарваться на вооруженный патруль…  
  
Впрочем, Аврелий пока еще не сдавался: был полон решимости добраться до безлюдного, безопасного участка на побережье и под покровом следующей ночи пересечь границу по бурной воде. Оказаться в родной Аризоне.   
  
Одним словом, центурион Аврелий действительно просто хотел домой. Был уже в шаге от цели, однако на всякий случай продолжал считать, что его нынешнее положение из рук вон плохо, когда внезапное событие внесло в оценку ситуации коррективы.  
  
Сначала Аврелий, наблюдая, как подрумяниваются перчики и кусочки мяса, ухом выхватил из глубин пещеры странный звук. Смачное чавканье и хлюпанье, сопровождающееся тяжелыми вздохами – как будто неподалеку страдал от артрита древний супермутант.   
  
Затем раздался резкий, до костей пробирающий скрежет. Усиленный эхом, он отразился от невысокого свода пещеры – и волосы на голых коленках встали дыбом.   
  
Аврелий медленно поднялся. Поправил форменную юбку, подхватил мачете, лежащий на каменном полу у костра.   
  
Хлюп. Чавк. Чавк. Хлюп.   
  
Что-то массивное, светлое шевельнулось во мраке узкого коридора, ведущего к выходу. Издало очередной «плюх». Дополнило его выразительным «чавк». И в озаренную костерком залу вползло… Вполз…   
  
Кентавр. Огромный, как грузовик, кентавр! С тремя омерзительными языками-щупальцами, влажно поблескивающими в свете огня. С чудовищно вывернутыми конечностями, в которых лишь отдаленно можно было распознать некогда человеческие руки и ноги. С жирной шеей, перетекающей в лоснящуюся, бугристую тушу.  
  
Кентавр. Похожий на гигантскую каплю со щупальцами и крошечными глазками, утопленными в наросте, который когда-то, наверное, был головой.   
  
Многозначительно хрюкнув, кентавр плюнул на ближайшую стену. Плевок ядовито зашипел, запузырился. Центурион Аврелий, медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, попятился к стене. Обреченно подумал: «Блядь», что было, в общем-то, некультурно – в письмах великому Цезарю он подобных выражений себе не позволял. Но сейчас ситуация располагала. Располагал здоровенный, отвратительный кентавр, который между тем заунывно прогудел:  
  
– М-мо-о-а, – и решительно устремился к своей беззащитной – не считая, конечно, остро заточенного мачете – жертве. 

***

  
Для начала следовало представиться. Из омута полустершейся памяти Мо выловил это негласное правило этикета. Следовало представиться и дать собеседнику возможность назвать себя, прежде чем переходить к собственно дружбе или осторожным попыткам ее завязать.   
  
Мо также вспомнил, что знакомство закрепляется рукопожатием. И тут перед ним встали некоторые затруднения, поскольку у Мо не было рук. Зато были длинные гибкие щупальца, растущие из того места, где у двуногих – вспомнилось: че-ло-век – находится язык.   
  
Можно попробовать пожать руку щупальцами. Да, пожалуй, это не самая плохая идея. С твердым намерением ее воплотить Мо пересек крошечную залу, аккуратно обогнул полыхающий жаром костерок и оказался едва ли не вплотную к вжавшемуся в стену человеку.   
  
Выдохнул, булькнул. Осмотрел потенциального друга с головы до обнаженных ног. Голова не впечатлила – обычная, круглая, похожая на пушистый камешек. Однако ноги были признаны красивыми – не вывернутые под невообразимым углом, не покрытые узловатыми суставами, а прямые и мускулистые, поросшие тонкими темными волосками. Наверняка очень приятные на ощупь – не то что грубая шкура Мо и его собратьев.   
  
– О великий Марс, помоги мне, пожалуйста, – попросил человек неожиданно низким для женщины голосом и взмахнул своей блестящей железкой.  
  
Одно из щупальцев, молниеносно метнувшись на движение, обвилось вокруг тонкого запястья. Человек сказал: «И-и-и-ы-ы…», выронил железку и затих.   
  
Иы. Какое необычное имя. В памяти Мо ничего похожего не нашлось. А вот Марс…   
  
Мо, насколько позволяли обстоятельства, огляделся. Даже к потолку зачем-то попытался голову задрать. Никакого Марса поблизости не увидел и во второй раз слегка огорчился – так можно было бы одним махом приобрести сразу двух настоящих друзей.   
  
Снова уставился на мускулистые ноги – может, и правда потрогать? Человек вроде бы и не против – стоит, не шевелится, присмирел.   
  
«Женщина», – строго поправил себя Мо. Значит – присмирела.   
  
– Не надо, – тихим и доверительным басом попросила женщина, когда одно из щупалец Мо скользнуло по обнаженной ноге, тронуло колено и поползло выше.  
  
Мо недовольно чавкнул – будущий друг умолк, однако пальцами свободной руки впился в подол юбки, пытаясь сделать все возможное, чтобы его удержать.  
  
Мо снова недовольно чавкнул – пальцы разжались. Рука метнулась к красивому золотисто-красному поясу, вцепилась в него. А вторая…   
  
Мо покосился. Вторая рука беспомощно подрагивала, обвитая щупальцем, напрягалась в попытках освободиться, но где слабой женщине тягаться с крупным кентавром, решительно настроенным дружить?  
  
Глядя на руку, Мо смутно припоминал, что вроде бы собирался сделать с ней что-то другое. Не стиснуть, не сломать, не согнуть… Сжать? Сожрать?..   
  
Пожать!   
  
Мысль Мо оборвалась, когда щупальце, уверенно изучающее неизведанные – или давно забытые – территории наткнулось на нечто неожиданное. Замерло в нерешительности.  
  
У нового друга тоже есть щупальце? Короткое, тонкое, вялое щупальце? Утонувшее в нежных и мягких зарослях – куда более густых, чем на прямых мускулистых ногах.  
  
Мо озадаченно крякнул, потому что не мог вспомнить, должно ли у женщин в принципе расти нечто подобное. А впрочем, раз уж есть щупальце, то проблемы с рукопожатием – щупальцепожатием! – можно считать автоматически решенными.   
  
С этой мыслью он скользнул дальше, нежно обвил чужое щупальце и легонечко, стараясь не раздавить, сжал.

***

  
Прославленный воин Аврелий из Феникса, еще недавно комендант военного лагеря «Коттонвуд-Коув» и командующий целой центурией, заплакал.   
  
Гибкое и холодное щупальце кентавра ловко обвилось вокруг его члена и затянулось подобно петле на шее висельника. В следующую секунду Аврелий почувствовал, как напрягаются челюсти, разъезжаются губы и предательски щиплет глаза. Пещеру, подсвеченную уже догорающим костерком, заволокло влажным туманом, и это могло означать только одно. Ветеран многих битв и лучший друг великого Цезаря действительно плакал. Потому что огромный, омерзительный, в любой момент способный выплюнуть ведро кислоты кентавр уверенно и крепко держал его за член.   
  
И если бы просто держал. То сдавливал так, что дыхание застревало в глотке, то ослаблял нажим, будто определял границы прочности и выдержки своей жертвы.  
  
Или просто издевался. Насмехался над беспомощным человеком, который еще недавно считал, что ситуация вокруг настолько плоха, насколько в принципе может быть…  
  
…и никогда раньше так сильно не ошибался.   
  
– Мо-о-о, – сочувственно протянул кентавр и гладким кончиком щупальца неожиданно ласково погладил мошонку.   
  
Центурион Аврелий всхлипнул и зажмурился. Утонувший в панике разум отчаянно искал выход.   
  
Выхода не было. Из горла невольно вырвался обреченный стон.

***

  
  
Мо насторожился.   
  
Щупальцепожатие он пока не планировал прерывать. К тому же друг начинал осторожно отвечать взаимностью: его короткий – вероятно, еще просто не развившийся – отросток напрягся, пришел в движение, заинтересованно потянулся навстречу.  
  
Однако протяжный звук заставил притормозить. Мо задумался над тем, что бы он мог означать. Память подсказывала, что люди вообще и женщины в частности издают такие звуки в двух случаях. Когда им больно… и когда им приятно.   
  
Мо, движимый стремлением к дружбе и простой кентаврской любознательностью, решил проверить догадку методом исключения. Предусмотрительно ослабив хватку на запястье, скользнул кончиком щупальца чуть дальше загадочного кожистого мешочка, на который натолкнулся случайно. Кольца, обвившиеся вокруг неразвитого отростка друга, на секунду опять плотно затянулись – а затем ослабли.   
  
Щупальце Мо добралось до крошечного, крепко сжавшегося отверстия.  
  
– Нет, – громко и внятно произнес друг. – Нет, нет, нет. Нет.  
  
– Мо.  
  
Кончик ощупал окаменевшую плоть. Осторожно ткнулся на всякий случай. Раз, другой, третий.   
  
Не поддается.  
  
– Нет.   
  
– Мо-а?  
  
Друг уставился сверху вниз ставшими вдруг очень круглыми и заметно выступающими из лица глазами.   
  
– Потому что, – ответил четко. Медленно, не сводя с Мо взгляда, поднял свободную руку и аккуратно вытер прозрачные капли, стекающие по щекам.  
  
Мо разочарованно вздохнул и задумался. Любопытство усиливалось.

***

  
Центурион Аврелий предпочел бы смерть. Он это понял в момент, когда ощутил тычок гадкого щупальца в самое сокровенное – и, как выяснилось, невероятно уязвимое перед мутантами пустошей – место. В то, которое удалось сохранить в неприкосновенности во время обучения с улыбчивым инструктором, чересчур пристально разглядывающим полуголых мальчишек. Которое не пострадало в результате давнего знакомства с пожилым вексилларием, позже распятым за растраты и гомосексуализм. Которое предназначалось для каких угодно целей, но только не для вторжения извне.  
  
Центурион Аврелий осознал, что вульгарные, грубые шутки про сжимающийся от страха сфинктер, гуляющие среди молодых солдат, не такие уж и шутки. Организм на чистых, выработанных годами тренировок рефлексах сделал все, чтобы себя защитить. Потревоженный анус сомкнулся с такой силой, что мог бы, наверное, перекусить чугунную арматуру. Если бы она каким-то чудовищным образом оказалась в нем.   
  
Что лучше – арматура в заднице или щупальце кошмарного мутанта?   
  
Быстро прикинув, Аврелий понял, что, выбирая одно из двух, он все-таки предпочел бы смерть.   
  
– М-мо, – будто бы прочитав мысли, согласился кентавр, пару секунд помедлил и коротким толчком сломал отчаянное сопротивление натренированного тела.  
  
Центурион Аврелий не успел предпочесть смерть. Он выпучил глаза, распахнул рот, набрал в грудь сырого воздуха, чтобы, наплевав на гордость и чувство собственного достоинства, закричать, как вдруг…   
  
Сбоку от уродливой туши в темноте что-то пошевелилось. Пространство пещеры, на полу которой, превращая в пепел остатки шашлыка с перчиками халапеньо, вяло тлели красные угольки, разрезал тонкий луч карманного фонаря. Он пошарил по полу, задержался на костре, метнулся на стену, прополз по ней расплывчатым светлым пятном.  
  
Остановился на кентавре и центурионе.   
  
В темноте, сквозь слезы и слепящий направленный свет, проступила фигура в легко узнаваемой форме солдата Новой Калифорнийской Республики. Вспыхнувшая слабой искоркой надежда угасла в этот же миг.  
  
«Блядь», – второй раз мысленно выругался центурион Аврелий.   
  
«Еще друг», – удовлетворенно констатировал Мо, теперь уже сразу определив, что перед ним высокий, широкоплечий, немного квадратный – но это в целом типично – мужчина.   
  
«Ну охренеть», – лаконично подумала полковник Кассандра Мур. 

***

  
– Охренеть! – одной рукой без труда удерживая на весу десятимиллиметровый пистолет, полковник Мур сделала шаг в сторону. Чтобы в случае внезапного поворота событий скрыться за возвышающейся неподалеку каменной глыбой. – Что здесь происходит? Кто ты такой?  
  
Центурион Аврелий решил проигнорировать первый вопрос и охотно ответил на второй:  
  
– Я Аврелий из Феникса. Центурион могучего Легиона Цезаря. А ты?  
  
– Ух ты, – вместо того, чтобы представиться, выдохнула полковник Мур. – Как же, как же, наслышана… Неужто сам Аврелий? Вот это мне повезло! А что это рядом с тобой? Не иначе как твой лучший друг?  
  
– Ну разумеется, – сквозь зубы процедил Аврелий.   
  
Услышав заветное слово, Мо радостно хлюпнул. Значит, все было не зря.  
  
– Какие интересные нынче у легионеров друзья. Представишь?  
  
– Конечно, – согласился центурион. – Его зовут… М-м… Мо.  
  
Мо хрюкнул снова, очень довольный уровнем достигнутого взаимопонимания.  
  
– А что… – свет фонаря сполз с лица, опустился ниже. – Что эта его штука делает под твоей юбкой?  
  
– Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, женщина, – с достоинством ответил центурион Аврелий. Моргнул и закусил губу, почувствовав, как щупальце кентавра напряглось снаружи и шевельнулось внутри.  
  
Закаленный изнурительными тренировками и спартанским образом жизни организм продолжал рефлекторно реагировать. Поскольку вторжение не удалось предотвратить, тело искало любые пути для сведения возможного – в том числе душевного – ущерба к минимуму. Пыталось сгладить травматичность момента, компенсируя боль и позор едва уловимыми отголосками чисто физиологического возбуждения.   
  
Центуриону Аврелию было очень стыдно, но он по-быстрому утешил себя мыслью, что все это – предусмотренный самой природой защитный механизм.  
  
– Ты удовлетворила свое любопытство, грязная республиканская подстилка? Теперь просто возьми и пристрели эту тварь.  
  
Мо недоверчиво крякнул. Решил, что, должно быть, ослышался. Слова «друг» и «тварь» еще как-то увязывались по смыслу, но в «пристрелить» чудилось что-то совсем… недружелюбное. К тому же друг назвал внезапного гостя женщиной.   
  
Быть может, закралась неуверенная мысль, в понимании происходящего были допущены какие-то ошибки?  
  
– И зачем мне это? – поинтересовалась Мур.  
  
– Я сдамся тебе в плен, – соврал центурион Аврелий.  
  
– А на кой черт ты мне нужен? Обе наши армии в проигрыше, а таскаться с тобой по пустошам… Это же как змею в собственный зад засунуть.  
  
Да как смеет эта женщина рассуждать о вещах, которые даже вообразить не в силах?! Проявив чудеса самообладания, Аврелий сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица.  
  
– Знаешь, пожалуй, нет, – свет фонарика качнулся в такт движению. – Я лучше схожу прогуляюсь снаружи. Вернусь через час-другой. Если от тебя что-то останется… Возможно, я тогда и возьму _это_ , – гадкая ухмылка, – в плен. Кстати, я – Кассандра Мур, полковник армии НКР.   
  
– Тоже наслышан. Искренне рад знакомству. При первой же возможности выпотрошу тебя как свинью. Если ты сейчас же не пристрелишь это суще…  
  
Одно из свободных щупалец мутанта врезало по губам, будто кнутом. Так резко и внезапно, что Аврелий в первые секунды ничего не понял. Лицо вспыхнуло, но тут же онемело. Из разбитой губы по подбородку и на десны хлынула кровь.   
  
– Сука, – сплюнув в сторону, с ненавистью прошипел Аврелий, но сам точно не знал, кому оно адресовалось. То ли явно чем-то расстроенному кентавру совершенно неопределяемого пола, то ли исчезающей в темном коридоре солдафонке, не способной ни на что, кроме как раздвигать ноги и прогибаться под похотливыми мужланами Нового Запада. – Гребаная грязная потас…  
  
Договорить не успел – снова хлестко, наотмашь получил щупальцем по губам. Наверное, этому уродливому созданию просто не нравится сквернословие.   
  
И раз оно различает слова, значит, должно быть способно…   
  
– Ма-атерь божья! – провыл центурион Аврелий, из далекого-далекого детства вспомнив азы христианского воспитания. – Хватит! Убери от меня эту штуку! Не надо, пожалуйста, только не проталкивай ее глуб… Нет, нет… Да! О всесильный Марс! – прорыдал уже по-легионерски, почувствовав, как из недр ноющего чрева наконец-то выскользнул тошнотворный отросток. – Благодарю. Сердечно благодарю. А теперь… Мо? Тебя ведь зовут Мо, да? – уставился в крошечные мутные глазки, теряющиеся среди асимметричных наростов. – Мо, будь любезен, отпусти мой… ой…  
  
Тело, на пределе возможностей оберегающее хрупкое сознание от непоправимого масштабного урона, среагировало на устранение главной угрозы волной яркого, теплого облегчения. Как так получилось – Аврелий и сам не понял. Не предполагалось, не планировалось, но стиснутый щупальцем набухший член то ли от радости, то ли просто улучив подходящий момент, выплеснул густую струю. И почти сразу, как по команде, обмяк.   
  
Кентавр озадаченно буркнул и разжал захват. Оба захвата. Неловко, будто в растерянности, взмахнул щупальцами.   
  
– Прости, – покаялся центурион Аврелий, трясущимися руками, одна из которых еле слушалась, поправляя одежду. – Я не хотел. Клянусь именем Цезаря, оно само. Совершенно непроизвольно, такое бывает. И слушай… Слушай, Мо. Там, снаружи, бродит эта грубая мужланка с заряженным пистолетом. А мне тут до реки уже рукой подать… Я хочу домой. Понимаешь, Мо? – едва удерживая вес собственного тела на подгибающихся ногах, он склонился к самому лицу кентавра. После всего пережитого оно уже не казалось столь уж уродливым. – Я хочу до…  
  
– …мо-ой?  
  
– Да, – Аврелий почувствовал, как губы расползаются в широкой, наверняка совершенно дикой, если со стороны посмотреть, улыбке. – Я хочу домой. До-мой. А вот полковник Кассандра Мур… Ее дом очень, очень далеко. Она тут совсем одна. Ей нужна компания. Ей нужны… друзья. Ну? – ощущая, как разум искрит и взрывается крошечными салютиками, Аврелий кивнул и, аккуратно подцепив негнущимися пальцами, снял с плеча прохладное дружелюбное щупальце. – Ты понял? – удерживая щупальце в ладони, сверху накрыл второй. – Давай я оставлю тебе полковника, а сам пойду домой? Вам вдвоем будет весело. Договорились?   
  
Блекло-серые глаза мутно поблескивали в темноте пещеры. Мо думал. Центурион Аврелий ждал. Кассандра Мур, должно быть, стояла снаружи, а где-то на востоке уже наверняка брезжил розоватый осенний рассвет.   
  
– Мо, – наконец булькнул кентавр.  
  
– Ну вот. Именно. Мо, – согласился Аврелий и, ласково сжав на прощание, выпустил щупальце из ладоней.

***

  
Полковник Кассандра Мур знала, что никто из своих не придет. От небольшого отряда, бежавшего с Дамбы Гувера на север в обход глубокого озера Мид, осталась она одна. Не вышло отступить к западу из-за проклятых секьюритронов Курьера (или Хауса – в этом бардаке теперь и сам черт не разберется). Нельзя было двигаться на восток или юг – там Легион Цезаря скрипя зубами переживает второе грандиозное поражение.  
  
В небольшой пещере, о которой ей рассказал какой-то шатающийся по пустошам бродяга, должны были найтись полезные припасы. Медикаменты, патроны, еда. Так пообещал тот тип, попутно выразив сожаление о поражении НКР.   
  
Полковник Мур ему поверила, потому что ей больше не во что было верить.   
  
Возможно, в пещере и правда спрятаны припасы. Но, чтобы это выяснить, нужно сначала дождаться разрешения наибредовейшей ситуации. Наткнуться аж на целого центуриона полковник Мур никак не планировала. О том, что это будет сам Аврелий из Феникса, известный своей жестокостью и недальновидностью, даже мечтать не смела. Но что он окажется в компании самого огромного из всех когда-либо виденных кентавров…   
  
Полковник Мур списала бы случившееся на галлюцинации, порожденные стрессом и утомлением. Но в глубине души она знала, что они реальны: центурион и кентавр.   
  
Ситуация просто обязана хоть как-нибудь разрешиться. Сама. Потому что разрешить ее полковник Мур не могла – патроны кончились еще в обед минувшего дня, а запасного магазина с собой не было. Оставалось лишь стоять у входа в пещеру, прислушиваться и терпеливо выжидать. Надеяться, что мутант сожрет центуриона, подавится его раздутым самомнением и сдохнет.   
  
– Умри! Умри проклятая тварь!  
  
Полковник Мур, прижавшись к остывшему за ночь камню, навострила слух.   
  
– Что?! – гремело где-то в темных пещерных глубинах. – Не ожидал такого? Вот тебе! И еще! За Цезаря! За Легион! О-о-о… нет! Теперь я ранен, я так тяжело ранен…  
  
Полковник Мур вскинула брови. Издала тихое «хм».   
  
– Я умираю, – громко и отчетливо доносилось изнутри. – Но я рад, что и ты повержен. Мы оба здесь умрем, и тот, кто найдет наши остывшие тела, навсегда запомнит подвиг отважного центуриона Аврелия из Феникса…  
  
Губы Мур разъехались в улыбке.   
  
– Простите меня, братья, что раньше не ушел вместе с вами. Прости меня, о великий вождь, что так сильно тебя подвел! Прости, всесильный Марс, за… э… За то, что я был недостойным воином! Клянусь, что своей смертью прямо сейчас искуплю вину перед тобой. Все. Теперь точно все. Я умираю. Я…  
  
Раздался приглушенный лязг – не иначе, целый центурион рухнул на каменный пол. И воцарилась умиротворяющая тишина.   
  
Выждав для верности еще пару минут и убедившись, что из пещеры больше не доносится ни звука, полковник Мур, сунув за пояс бесполезный, в общем-то, пистолет, отважно двинулась на поиски вожделенных припасов. 

***

  
Светило нежное утреннее солнце. По небу плыли легкие, пригнанные восточным ветром облака. Вдалеке звучали одиночные выстрелы, а под ногами стелилась коричневатая пустошная трава, которая при каждом шаге цеплялась за грязные стоптанные сапоги и рвалась, как рвутся натянутые до предела нервы.  
  
Центурион Аврелий уже не знал, хочет ли он домой. Не представлял, о чем будет писать в письме своему лучшему другу Цезарю, как расскажет ему обо всем случившемся здесь. Не был уверен, хватит ли силы духа, чтобы переплыть глубокую реку, а не остановиться на полпути и не уйти ко дну.   
  
Одним словом, центурион Аврелий уже не был уверен ни в чем. Поэтому, когда его путь окончился покатым песчаным склоном, он не стал снимать доспехи. Не стал разминаться перед поистине марафонским заплывом. Не обрадовался и не возликовал.   
  
Вместо этого на берегу реки Колорадо центурион Аврелий сел и заплакал. Опять.   
  
Время шло. Солнце все так же светило, уверенно взбираясь по высокому небосклону. Тени, отбрасываемые лоскутками облаков, все так же скользили по земле, планируя растаять к полудню. Река текла, как и слезы из глаз Аврелия. И он даже не дернулся, когда ощутил движение за спиной. Не подскочил, когда услышал шаги.   
  
Шмыгнув заложенным носом, повернул голову. Уставился в дикие, остекленевшие глаза полковника Мур. Бегло отметил оторванную нашивку на крепком плече, всклоченные волосы, съехавшую форму и совершенно безумный взгляд. Она таращилась несколько секунд, затем кашлянула, издала странный, ни на что не похожий звук и осторожно уселась рядом.   
  
– Мо, – знакомо буркнуло за спиной.  
  
Центурион Аврелий понимающе кивнул. Скосился на розоватое щупальце, приобнявшее его за плечо. Краем глаза заметил, что и Кассандра Мур смотрит куда-то вбок.   
  
– Мо, – вздохнули они почти одновременно, и все втроем стали наблюдать за неспешным течением прозрачных вод Колорадо.  
  
Мо был счастлив. Он все-таки нашел новых друзей.


End file.
